


Twist | Choi San x Y/N

by ArnaLekhaLekhi



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Atiny
Genre: ATEEZ (Band) Are Pirates, ATEEZ Fanfiction, Choi San - Freeform, Choi San is Whipped, Choi San/Reader - Freeform, Choi san fanfiction, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Fanfiction, Kang Yeosang - Freeform, Kpop fanfiction - Freeform, Love Confessions, Park Seonghwa - Freeform, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, choi jongho - Freeform, eight makes one team, jeong yunho - Freeform, jung wooyoung - Freeform, kim hongjoong - Freeform, song mingi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArnaLekhaLekhi/pseuds/ArnaLekhaLekhi
Summary: An Ateez Choi San fanfic.[COMPLETED]You've been in love with the infamously famous Choi San since freshmen year. In your senior year you finally gather courage to confess to him but there's a twist or maybe twists?....
Relationships: Ateez choi san / Y/N
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. "I've liked you for 3 years now..."

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST ATEEZ FANFIC. I'M NOT A PRO WRITER JUST A BEGGINER.SO PLS BEAR WITH ME AND LET ME KNOW YOUR OPINION.

"I'll definitely do this today. TODAY IS THE DAY!"You yell this in your mind,as if to forcefully encourage yourself. You've been in love with HIM for three years now. Even though it started with a "crush" and you had zero intention in making it anything more than that,still the feeling grew into something stronger,which now you have acknowledged as "love".

Even after that, you wanted to keep this " one-sided love" to yourself and never let HIM know about your existence. But this damn heart of yours can't resist anymore. So,you came to a conclusion and made a deal with yourself that you will definitely confess today.

It Doesn't matter if he accepts or not,it doesn’t matter if he even sees your face or not,you just have to somehow let him know that there's someone who's in madly love with him. Even though You're pretty sure that half of the girls in school are also in love with him and to make it worse...he's a playboy.

But "Heart wants what it wants".

You sigh deeply and look at your confession letter and mumble to yourself," Will i really be able to do it this time?" This is your eighth attempt this year. Because, the first two years you were in "Denial period" and when you finally accepted your feelings and made up your mind to confess, things had to happen everytime.

In your first attempt, you had written a "love letter" which took you a month to write and you planned on slipping it inside his bag. Since he's in the same class as you, sits right in front of you and also stays out of class most of the time, it was a good opportunity. The chance of getting caught was also less as you're and outcast, 'cause you like to spend your time alone and you doubt if he ever even saw you behind him. But the problem was you could never deliver your letter to him.

The first time you left the letter inside your chemistry book and went to washroom and you came back to find the letter gone. And this kept repeating 'til your 7th attempt.

No matter where you kept your letter, it would always be gone before you could even give it to him. It was oddly suspicious as barely anyone knew you in class. And people that you barely knew also used to mind their own business. You also couldn't complain to the teacher. Time was going by and this is the last year of high school. Being frustrated, you finally decide to deliver the confession letter "face to face".

"No,I have to do it". You make a strong resolution and wait for him at the abandoned park near your house.

Well, the park is not really abandoned, but It's been closed down because starting from next year, a shopping mall's construction's gonna start. It's Saturday evening, 7 p.m. He passes by this park every Saturday, at this exact time.

You know this information because coincidentally you also pass by this park every Saturday at the same time, after finishing your 2nd part time job at your relative's photo studio,not because of ANY OTHER REASON.

You get anxious and keep looking at Your watch and wonder "Why Isn't he here yet?"

You start to look around and suddenly see him emerging from the other side of the road and as soon as you see him, you habitually hide behind the bushes of the park. You watch him from there. He is holding his phone in the usual manner, has one stripe of his bag hanging on his right shoulder. He's wearing casuals and looking at his phone while walking slowly. Time-to-time he's looking past his shoulders, as if looking for someone.

You almost sit all the way to the ground, afraid he'll notice you. Your heart beat starts racing with each step he takes. You keep watching and watching and watching.....until you realize "He's about to cross the park!"

You hurriedly get up, come out of the bushes and almost run to catch up. You stop right behind him, panting, hold the letter out close your eyes and say, "P-please stop and don't turn back!" You were so nervous that you literally scream that sentence. You realize what you did and you curse yourself to death inside, but mentally you console yourself saying, "Well if i'm gonna screw up, might as well screw up all the way".

After a pause you continue with a shaky voice, " T-the thin-thing is I've liked you for th-three years. It was a crush at first but...." in an instant you start blurting out all your suppressed feelings.

You have no idea where you got the courage to speak your heart out but you can't stop.You keep talking and talking for who knows how long, until you hear him snort.

"Pfft"

You get startled and stop as soon as you hear him. Your face scrunches and you bite the tip of your tongue as soon as you realize that you have said almost everything that you wrote on the letter and you slowly put your hands down hiding the letter behind your back. It's just that whenever you get nervous you blabber too much. You're so nervous that you actually don't even remember what you said up until now. Did you already confess? Your anxiety is getting the best of you. You feel dizzy looking down. So you slightly raise your head and look at his back.

His snorting now turned into laughter and his shoulders are trembling in an attempt to hold it back. You don't know whether to run away or stay, to laugh or to cry. So you just hang your head down again and stay frozen in that place.

A moment later, you hear him clear his throat. "Hmm"

You stiffen as he does so. 


	2. "I like you but..."

"Are you done? Can i turn back now?" You hear him say in a teasing manner and your heart is basically hammering inside your chest right now. You're so flustered that you can't even make a single sound anymore.

Still you use all your strength to say "Yes"  
But only "Ye" comes out, in a nasally tone. It almost sounded like You're crying.

"FML" you yell inside your mind and frown, lowering your head even more, wishing this whole thing to be a dream right now.

"Oh my! Are you crying?" he says as he hurriedly turns back and takes quick steps toward you.

You realize it and quickly take a few steps back and say, "No I'm fine, I'm fine."

He stops in his track.

  
"Ah man. No offense, but you're really something else. Confessing at a place like this? I thought you were a robber or something and you were like this close to having a taste of my taekowando kick!" He says very enthusiastically.

"So the rumours were true. He really likes to brag about his taekowando skills." You think to yourself while looking down and a little smile forms and fades quickly on your face.

"Anyway. So, you were saying you like me." he says again.

You hurriedly say, "No. I-".

" No no no...you _love me",_ he says in a teasing manner, bending a little to see your face.

You loudly say "Yes. I mean NO, I - I -" you don't know what to say. You can practically feel your heart trying to come out through your mouth. You keep stuttering.

"I - I -"

"You're confused yourself?" he bends down more.

"Tch" he makes a sound that sounds like he's annoyed.

"This won't do" He stands straight, holds your chin up with his right hand. As soon as your eyes meets his, he let's go of your chin.

"Hmm. Now that's good. I don’t like it when someone is looking elsewhere while talking to me."  
He says with a mild smile. But you try to avoid eye contact again.

"Sorry but i can't look in the eyes of someone while talking to them, unless t-they are very clo-se to me". You stutter a little, while your eyes search for a place to look at.

" Aw really?" you can't tell if he's being sarcastic.

"Forget this. Back to the main topic. You like me and you're asking me out. Is that it?" he asks in a serious tone.

"No. I mean yes I like you but I'm not asking you out" You reply immediately.  
"I just wanted to confess to you and get it off of my chest". You say again while slowly lowering your head.

"Confessing is tiring enough. Besides, it’s not like You'll agree even if i ask you out. So why waste time on it?" you think to yourself.

"Pfft..." he burts into laughter and laughs with his whole body.

You think to yourself, "What's so funny about it?"

"Man...I..got..cramps" he says between laughing.

"Ok. I've calmed down" he says while clenching his stomach with his hands. Then he straightens up.

"So, you're telling me you wrote a whole essay about your feelings for me, followed me here, wasted my time reciting that letter for nothing?" He said it in a manner which offended you.

"I mean if you wanted to confess you could've done it over social media. Almost everyone in the school is connected with me through it. That would've saved both of our time." Although he was right in some parts, you still couldn’t agree with him.

In other times, you wouldn’t fight back wanting to avoid trouble and your anxiety. But his manner of speaking really hurt your ego and flamed your anger.

"First of all, I didn't follow you. I have to cross this park everyday to go to my house and every Saturday at this time I go home after finishing my part time job. Coincidentially each Saturday, on the exact same time I saw you go through this route too. Besides, this is the only time you’re ever alone. So that's why I was waiting for you here." You say it all in one go and feel yourself heating up while you answer him. But you're not done yet.

"Second of all, Yes, i could've easily done this over phone, but I'm sorry i prefer the old school way. I wrote at least seven confession letters 'til now but believe it or not, those letters always went missing right before I could give you one".

You take a deep sigh and say,  
" And last of all, I'm sorry for wasting your time, but this really was a big deal for me. It's my first time falling for someone so hard and confessing to them. That's why I didn't have any big expectations. I'm just glad I was able to say what was in my heart, even though i messed up. So, I'll just leave now".

You straighten your posture, ready to leave when he lets out a laugh that sounds like he's annoyed.

"This was the lamest confession ever. I still don't get the purpose of it. You just ruined my mood and my evening and got me late for my dance class for this lame thing" he says as he turns back to leave.

Pretty weirdly it sounds like he's whining because you didn’t ask him out?  
But why would he do that?He changes girls like changing his clothes everyday. He breaks their hearts as easily as ripping a piece of paper. So, what did you expect? But him blowing away your efforts really pisses you off. Even though before confessing you expected this type of behaviour and even worse, you still can't accept this. You can't believe you fell for someone like this.  
Maybe a little appreciation or a straight out rejection would've been much better.

You look at the confession letter in your hand then look at his already retreating back.

Tears pile up in the corner of your eyes because of anger and you throw the letter aiming at his head.................  
and it hits the target.


	3. "Go out with me"

"Ow" he whimpers and you quickly turn back and start walking fast to the opposite direction of your house.

"Really? What is this childish behaviour? Hey wait!" You hear him yell but you're busy trying to hold both your anger, dissapointment and tears back as you still keep walking...until he says, "Hey Y/N, go out with me"

You stop as big droplets of tears finally make their way out of your eyes and roll down your cheeks.

You don't know what shocked you more. The fact that he knows your name? Or the fact that he asked you out? In all those letters you wrote but couldn't deliver and even in today's letter that he hasn't read yet, you didn't write your name. Even in school your name barely gets called and even when it gets called he's never there.

It's not really a big of a deal, that he knows your name but nevertheless your overthinking mind put emphasis on it. You wipe your tears and slowly turn back and ask him, "How do you know my name?"

He rolls his eyes in disbelief and says, "Seriously? I ask you out and that's what you say?"

After a pause he adds, "And what's the big deal in knowing your name? We got the same school and you sit right behind me."

*Thud thud thud thud*

Your heart starts beating fast again. You can't believe he actually noticed you in school. Suddenly you remember what had happened tonight up until now and you regret that he knows you're in the same class as him. You get busy trying to think of ways to avoid him in school.

"So, would you mind telling me your answer?" he slightly bends down to see your face, because again, you were looking down.

"What answer?" The fact that he asked you out totally slips out of your mind and you blurt it out, but as soon as you say it, you recall what he said, but before you can say anything again he replies, "Are you taking revenge for what I've said earlier?"

"No, I-"

"Pfft" you get cut off by his snort.

"Look, earlier I was teasing you and I was also trying to make you ask me out. But I realized it was childish of me. So I was gonna apologize but then you weren't listening to me. So I asked you out myself."

"But why would you ask me out?" you say in confusion.

"So your answer is 'No'?" he asks you back.

"No I didn't mean that... I mean-"

"So it's yes?" again he cuts you off.

"No... I mean I'm not sure... I mean.. Ugh... Why would you wanna go out with me?"

"Do I need a reason to go out with you?" he asks.

"So, do you just go out with anyone without any reason?" you ask.

"Isn't it how 'going-out' works?" he says in a confused voice.

"Is this guy being serious right now?!" you think to yourself. You don't know if he's being sarcastic, making fun of you or being serious. Whatever the reason is, actually you yourself don't know how this 'going-out' thing works.

Being frustrated you yell," CHOI SAN! Are you mocking my inexperience right now?How can you not know how this stuff works when you've went out with dozens of girls from our school already?" you stop abruptly. Were you too harsh?You look at him. He looks angry but mostly... pouting? What?

" Where did you hear that? Did I personally come to tell you? Or did you see me yourself? Or did you just believe those rumours?"he says in a sulky tone while pouting.

"Is he doing THAT(pout) on purpose?" you think to yourself,you also feel.... guilty? Youreyes again try to look for a place to rest on, as you try to avoid his gaze. 

"w-well I saw you chilling with Th-the girls in 'those kind of places' " you manage to reply.

"What kinds of places?"he asks.  
"You know movies and restaurants and parks." But as soon as you say it you realize how dumb it sounds.

"Ahh... Why can't i think before I speak?!" you yell in your mind.

"When do only couple can go to those places?" Weren't you also in 'those places' for you to have seen me? So whom did YOU go with in 'those kind of places'? Your brother? "As soon as he stopped he started again,  
" And how come you're in every place I go? Are you sure it's coincidence every time or are you.... "

" I swear I wasn't stalking you!" you blurt out.

Even if it's strange, but it's true that no matter where you went to, you would always see him there. But all those places where you've seen him are all popular and on demand in the city. So it was normal to bump into some familiar faces. But even at the local convinience store? Can you even call it a coincidence anymore.

"I didn't imply that" he says in a low tone, still talking in pout. 

  
"Why is he doing that?" you say to yourself.

"Well you were gonna say that" you say in a sulky tone.

"Why do you keep assuming things?" he asks demanding answer.

"Ah what were we even talking about in the first place? Ya why do you keep changing the topic?" he says demanding answer.

"No. My answer is 'No' " you say while slowly turning back to the opposite direction of your house.

"But why?"

You slowly start walking. "Be-because I'm not ready to be in a relationship yet. Specially not with you." You're a really conflicted person.

You may like him or even love him, but you don't have the courage and energy to date him. And your farsighted mind is already thinking about the nasty ways you two could break up and circumstances after that. "Ah why am I like this?" you mentally curse yourself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Specially not with me? What, are you gonna like someone but date someone else?" he says while raising his brows.

"And you were calling me a playboy earlier" he adds in a teasing manner.

You say nothing and increase your pace.

"Hey! Where are you going that way? Isn't your house this way?" he points at the opposite direction but you don't turn back to see it.

"No, I lied to you. I--I'm a stalker OK? Now leave me alone" you're just spewing nonsense now to get away from him faster. Before the confession, you thought that he'd run away as soon as you confess,but you never thought you'd be the one running away from him!

"Really? Well then let me stalk you from now on" you hear his footsteps getting closer, while he's not even walking fast and you're the one who's almost running.

"Why is he so fast?!" you think mentally.

"Tomorrow, right here at 10 a.m. I'll be waiting for you" he says in a calm tone.

"Yeah keep waiting forever" you whisper but he hears it.

"Well if you don't come, I'm gonna put this letter of yours on the school's... Bullteine Board" he says.

You abruptly stop and quickly turn back , almost bumping into his chest.

"When did he get here?!" you get startled. He's holding out the letter you threw at him a while ago, with a devilish smirk on his face.

"When did he even pick it up?!" you wonder in surprise.

"we-well I gave it to you, do whatever you want with it." you say it even though you don't mean it.

"So you'd be ok if the whole school reads it too?" he asks raising a brow.

  
You do a sneak attack and try to snatch the letter from his hand.

"Ooh! You startled me there. Not bad" he says while raising the letter higher.

"You're good, but I'm better" he doesn't forget to add. -_-

"Give the letter back" you say in a pissed tone.

"Why? You gave it to me" he's yet again talking in pout, pursing his lips and making his cheeks go behind.

"That's a weird kinda pout", you think to yourself when you suddenly notice his dimples that you totally forgot about these past moments. Your heart is beating fast again and you don't know if it's because of anger or because of those damn dimples.

"Well you didn't even want it in the first place and even now you want it only to harras me." you try your best to say this while looking into his eyes.

"I never said I didn't want it and I' m also gonna keep it to myself. If. You. Come. Tomorrow" he enunciates each words in the last line.

"Screw the letter" you say and quickly trun back and head to the same route you were heading before.

You almost run out of there and you hear him shout "REMEMBER TOMORROW HERE AT 10 A. M."

"Ah what have I gotten myself into?!" you say to yourself.

You decide to spend the night at your friend's house, your childhoodfriend from elementary school.

"I always dig my own grave" is what you think as you look back to where you leave him behind and walk forward to go to your friend's house which is right around the block.

_*End of chapter 1 ~*_   
  


_Note : I wanted to make it like a one shot imagine but as soon as I started writing this FF it went on and on and I didn't know how to finish it ><_

_Thank you everyone who took out their time to read this. Pls overlook any Grammer or spelling mistake. I will try to wrap it up in chapter 2. See you around~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : I wanted to make it like a one shot imagine but as soon as I started writing this FF it went on and on and I didn't know how to finish it><
> 
> Thank you everyone who took out their time to read this. Pls overlook any Grammer or spelling mistake. I will try to wrap it up in Part 2. See you around~~


	5. "You're Gonna Be So Dead If.."

[At 9.00 P.M.]  
*You keep walking back and forth in your friend's room*

"Choa,please dig me a grave" you say this for the fifth time.

"Yeah Yeah,I'm on it" she replies in an unbothered tone.

"Oof,you're of no help at all. My stress level is gonna hit the roof" You say back in an anxious tone.

"Well,it's your fault. You're stressing over nothing." Your friend says.

You frown and sit down beside her on the bed by forcefully making space. Your friend has always been straightforward and practical. It's not like you're impractical, but whevner you fall into these unexpected situations,you tend to lose your cool.

"Why are you like this? Maybe at least help me calm down?" You state it in an annoyed tone.

Your friend finally perks her head out of the book she was reading.

"So,what do you want me to do? I don't know how to calm people down. I just speak facts" she replies with a calm expression while fixing her glasses on the bridge of her nose with her index finger.

"And you're acting as if you're gonna meet some otherworldly being tomorrow. Just relax and get some sleep" she says again.

You plop back on the bed and spread your hands on both side,"Well, I don't know if he was kidding or whatever,but i still have to go back home tomorrow by that road" you say while remembering how your mom lectured you a while ago,because you came here without telling her beforehand. But it's not like you knew you would have to crash here either.

Your friend puts her glasses down and sets her book aside to plop down next to you on the bed.

"Besides,what's the worst thing that can happen?" She starts talking again.

"If he shows up,then you go on a date with him. And if he doesn't show up, you can finally get over him. Not to forget,that you only wanted to confess to him without expecting anything in return in the first place" your friend says in a somewhat sleepy voice while you close your eyes and listen to her.

She continues again,"So it's a win-win situation for you. Just take it as an experiment or an adventure and go along with it."

"Hmm" you mumble and crawl on your back to reach the pillow. Your friend does the same.

This whole day has been full of stress and anxiety. So, you're extremely tired. Even though the tension of what's gonna happen tomorrow is still in your mind,you slowly drift to sleep. And the last thing you remember before falling asleep,is your freind's weight on your back, as she hugs you like a pillow and whispers,"Good night, baby".

[At 9:40 A.M.]  
You shot open your eyes and blink a several times.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something" is, what you think to yourself.

But you can't seem to remember what you're forgetting.So you turn over and hug your friend who's sleeping like a dead person beside you and you go back to sleep.

Not that deep into the sleep,you suddenly see the face of Choi San. You see him smiling at you while his dimples pop out and unknowingly you also start giggling in your sleep.

Until he says,"You're gonna be so dead if you don't show up" with that smiling face and you Shot up from your sleep slapping your friend In the process.

"Yeah,Yeah I'm up mom!" Your friend also shots up and blurts out. She then hurriedly looks around with her sleepy eyes and then looks at you.

Maybe she realized what happened or maybe she didn't. Regardless of anything, she again falls back on her pillow.

Your friend's parents went to attend the funeral of a distant relative. But your friend insisted on staying home. So her parents forcefully made her stay at their neighbour's for a day.  
But thanks to your unexpected visit, she was saved.

"Baby,don't ever wake anyone up like that again,they could die of a heart attack" your friend says in a groggy voice.

You look for a clock all over the room. "Ugh, how many times do i have to tell you to get a clock?" You say angrily while searching for your phone.

"It's in the second drawer. I hid it because it makes me feel like I never have enough time" your friend replies.

By the time she replies, you already found your phone,but you stop to give her a "sigh of disgust" (-_-). Then you proceed to check the time.

"OH NO. It's 9:45!" you scream.

It takes ten minutes from here to the park. But you know it will take more than ten minutes for you to calm your anxiety, then imagining the worst case scenarios, then finally bringing your head to reality, getting dressed, having breakfast?maybe not and then finally heading out.

You walk back and forth inside the room,with both of your hands doing different gestures, because you don't know how or where to rest them. Head is full of thoughts, yet you can't think straight.

Right in that moment, you feel the pressure of "Nature's call" in your bladder and run to the bathroom. Thanks to that, you finally calm down a bit and freshen up.

"It's no big deal. Just a date. People around the world are going through many worst things, while I'm worrying myself over a date?So lame!" You talk to your reflection on the bathroom mirror. You do it every time before facing stressful situations.

While the impact doesn't stay that long,but it's still enough effective to push you out of the house. You get out of the bathroom and get dressed quickly.  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after 3 months because I got creative blocks and some health issues. But I will try to finish this ff without disappearing again.


	6. "Is Anyone There?"

You borrowed an outfit from your friend. Because you stained yours last night by accidentally dropping half of the food in your plate on yourself. Why? Because you were busy dazing off, lost in thought.

But even if you hadn't stained your dress, it's not like you would've gone on a "supposed date" wearing an outfit that you wore the night before the date. You also borrow a side hanging bag from her and put your money and phone there.

Anyways, you quickly make your hair into a half down ponytail and put on light make-up. Then you put on your watch and look at the time to see it's already 9:55! 

You turn to your friend who's still sleeping. "How can you still be asleep? You even went to bed early last night" you say to her.

What you didn't know is that, your friend woke up two hours later, after you fell asleep. Then she worked on her ongoing web novel 'til 3 a.m. She told you about her novel, but she didn't tell you that she had already started working on it. 

"I'm leaving" you say as you walk towards the door.

"Comebcak here after the date babe and tell me things in detail. I need to know for sCiEnTiFic purpose" your friend replies in a groggy voice. 

"Ok,ok. Don't sleep for too long, see you." You get out of the house, take a deep breath and start walking towards the park with quick but steady steps. 

[10 : 15 a.am. at the park]

As soon as you reach the park you look at your watch (actually you kept taking sneak peaks into your watch the whole way to the park) to see it's 10:15, already 15 minutes late on the first meet. 

You stand at the same spot where you where waiting for San last night. You look around in search of him. And wonder if he is here yet. But as far as you've observed him, usually he's always punctual in school or in other places. Anyways, you kind of stroll around the park, then take out your phone and play some games in it. Then you fix your hair by looking at your reflection on the phone camera. Later, you put the phone inside your bag. Restless, you look at your phone again. It's 10:35 now. 

You've been waiting for 20 minutes, but there's no sign of him. Is he actually coming? Or maybe you were right. He was just kidding. 

When that thought crosses your mind, you feel ashamed to have fallen for his prank. Anger clouds over your head and you decide not to waste even one more second here.   
"But what if he's actually stuck in some unexpected errand?" Suddenly your inner voice calls out to you. You pause and start fidgeting. Maybe you should try waiting for another 30 minutes? Since you've already spent some time here, it shouldn't matter if you waited a bit more right? But what if he stands you up?

"Ah it's so frustrating" you say out loud, while ruffling your hair and then you start pacing back and forth. Right at that moment, you hear a faint sound. It sounds like a.....human voice? You're not too sure. But you're kind of sure that this sound is coming from somewhere inside the park. But how? This park has been abandoned for almost 5 months now and since you came here, you didn't see any other people going in there. Since you're standing at the entrance of the park, there's no way you wouldn't see anyone if they tried to go inside the park. On top of that, people are not allowed there and the whole park is kinda barricated and sealed off. So there's no way anyone can sneak in from behind. 

"What if it's a ghost? " Of course, this idiotic thought doesn't forget to cross your mind right at this moment. You slap yourself to get this idea out of your mind. 

"Or what if someone broke in to hide a dead body but then the person they thought was dead wasn't really dead and they striked the killer......." Really? You should stop watching "conspiracy theories" and stop being so dramatic sometimes. 

Anyway, you still pick up a stone from near the ground and slowly make your way over to where you think the sound is coming from. 

"This is exactly how people die in horror stories"

"But this isn't a horror story this is real life"

Your innet thoughts starts to argue with each other. Each contradicting the other. 

"Did I tell You? This is also how stupid people die in real life trying to be the hero"

"Oh please. What if someone's in trouble?"

"Then you be smart and call 911"

"But-"

"Ah shut up. Just for today, brain, my buddy, please don't overthink" you say to your self. 

Then you start proceeding ahead, leaping over the barricades. The sound starts becoming clearer, as you get closer to the "supposed source" of the sound. 

"HELLO HELLO? IS ANYONE THERE?"

Finally, you can now clearly hear what they were saying. But you're still exactly not sure where the voice is coming from and it also sounds kind of....familiar? 

Note : I didn't describe y/n's outfit 'cause i suck at describing outfits and also because I wanted to leave it to the readers' own imagination. Also at this point, I don't even know anymore in which direction the story is going Lol. So, we'll just see.


	7. Chapter 7

_***Dialogues in this font means that the characters are screaming/talking loudly (It's mostly San in the beginning 'cause he doesn't know how far Y/N is from** **him)***_

_***Dialogues in this font means that the characters are talking loudly. Louder than their talking voice but not entirely screaming*** _

_"Umm...yes, I'm here"_ you answer to the voice, still not knowing where it's coming from.

_**"Y/N! Is that you? It's me San! I fell into this hole"** _

At first, when you heard your name you were startled, then upon learning that it's actually a person and not some other worldly being you were kinda relieved, but realizing that it's San and your brain emphasizing on his last line, you burst out laughing. and all these emotions and expressions came over you very quickly, you couldn't control it.

It's just that the thought of  
"not-so-clumsy" Choi San falling into a hole in broad daylight and out of the blue created a pretty funny image in your head. But hey, accidents happen!

You feel bad for laughing at his misery and quickly try to contain your laughter. But before you can stop yourself San speaks out, _**"It's not funny you know. I'm injured and I've also got company whose injured as well"**_

'Company? Just how many people fell into that hole?' you think to yourself.

_"I'm really sorry, that was stupid of me. But where's the hole? Where are you speaking from?"_

_**"Just try to follow my voice and watch your step while you do so, OK?"** _he says.

 _"OK"_ you reply and crouch down. Since this place is full of grass because of being abandoned, it's no surprise for a hole to go unnoticed. You follow San's voice, walk ahead while squatting and tap your hands on the ground, so that you don't fall in one yourself and add to his misery. While doing so you discover many holes in the ground indeed, but all of those were very small for a person's whole body to get stuck in. But at the same time, if a person were to walk among these hole, they'd either trip or get their feet stuck in these. Come to think of it, these holes could be because of plucking out the ride equipments of the amusement park. (I hope I make sense T-T)

But how did San avoid these small holes and ended up at a big one? Unless he was leaping through the air, it's not possible for him to avoid these. Suddenly, an image of a wild San leaping through the air crossed your mind, _"Pfft"_ there you go again. 

_**"I can hear you, Just what is so funny?"** _

You resist your laugh again. His voice is now crisp clear and very loud, you might be close. No sooner had you thought that than you found the hole a few steps ahead of you. Without making any noise, you crawled ahead.

 _ **"Y/N, are you there?"** _ he was getting impatient.

 _"Found you!"_ you reply to him, crouching down to see down the hole.

 _ **"Ah! That was fast!"**_ he flinched followed by a surprised look in his eyes. His face had a scratch and filled with dirt.

He was leaning against the wall of the hole in a weird position and you noticed a cat in his arms, which he was holding very carefully.

"This was the company you were talking about?" you ask.

"Yeah. I'll tell you everything after I come up. Speaking of which, got any idea to get me out of here?" he asks.

"Wouldn't it be safe to call the cops?" you add suggestively.

"Well, that could get us into more trouble since we're in a 'No-trasspassing-area' in the first place" he frowns and sighs.

It totally slipped from your mind that this was a forbidden place. You start thinking of other ways to help him.

"Y/N take the cat first. It's injured. I will somehow find a way to come up" he adds holding up the cat to your direction.

" 'Ever-so-kind' Choi San" you think to yourself.

"Just wait a bit more. I'll save you both" you assure him then around the area quickly. The hole itself isn't too steep, it's just a few feet higher than San's own height and also not too narrow or big in width. He can actually come up if he holds onto something and supports his body up using his feet. If only there was a rope or something similar like it.

You spend another while looking for a rope or something long and strong enough for San to get a grip hold on, but in vain. So you decide to pull him up yourself. You sit in a good position, finding your grip on the ground and extend your hand to first take the cat.

"Give me the cat first, then I'll pull you up" you say to him.

He paused in the middle, "I don't think that'll work. Her head is injured but she might still take off running as soon as you put her on the ground, we need to get her injuries checked. You better take her to the nearest vet and in the mean time I'll figure something out" he was adamant.

You also just noticed the injuries on the cat, it is pretty bad. But leaving him alone doesn't sit right with you either.

"Oh! We can call some of your friends to come help" you blurt out.

"Not happening. First of all, they went on a trip and second of all I forgot my home at home" a faint tint of red appears near his ears as he tries to avoid eye contact.

"...."

"Well then we just have to stick to this plan. Hurry give me the cat I'll try to hold her carefully with one hand and you can come up holding onto my other hand" you say desperately.

He looks doubtful. Then suddenly his eyes lit up. "How come I didn't think of this before?" he says as he holds the cat in his left hand and starts.......taking off his shirt.

"Wha-t are you-" before you can finish he already took of the shirt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry *runs away*


	8. " Place doesn't matter "

San takes off his shirt revealing the white tank top underneath.

He then carefully puts the cat on his left shoulder, slightly tilts his head to his left, to balance the cat and wraps the shirt around his upper back (kind of like tying a shirt/jacket around the waist), while holding the sleeves of his shirt in his hands. Then he gently places the cat on his stomach with his right hand,still holding the sleeves and ties his sleeves with the cat in front (I hope I'm making sense T-T). 

He then looks up, "Ready?"

All this while you were observing his actions so intently that the sudden sound of his voice surprises you. In response, you blink twice quickly and stretch your hands out to pull him up. He takes your hands gladly. The linking of hands makes your heart beat fast but you try to focus on the task. First, second, third and at last at the fourth try, you successfully pull him out.

"Oww...", but San loses his footing and topples over you, knocking you down to the ground. 

"....."

"....."

Before you could comprehend what just happened your blood rushed and you felt as if your heart was going to come out any moment now. You could feel San's breath and his gaze on your face and tried your best to avoid eye contact. It felt like an eternity passed by, but none of you dared to move, either being too afraid that the other might hear your heartbeat or just to stare a bit at the other person's face. 

"Meow", the pitiful whine of a cat snapped you both out of your daydream and made you look down and in between you. The poor cat tied on San's stomach had long since been sandwiched between you and him and was now crying out in pain.

"Oh shoot, I'm so sorry both of you!" San says as he quickly tries to get off of you but gets wobbly and falls right on his rear. 

"AHHH", you both yell out, San in pain, and you, thinking that San was about to fall into that hole again as he fell too close to the opening. You hurriedly stood on your knees and reached out to him as a quick reflex, both shocked at each other's reaction. 

"....."

"....."

"Relax Y/N, I sprained one of my legs when I fell into that hole, so it's kind of difficult for me to stand up without any support" he replies with a goofy smile.

You calm your posture and get up slowly, trying to suppress the embarrassment on your face. 

"Here, I'll help you" you say as you extend your hands to him.

"Oh wait, take her first" he says as he unties his shirt and hands the cat to you.

You carefully take the cat from him, kind of scared you'll hurt her, as you've never handled a furry animal before. 

"I'm done, you can give her to me now" San says, already having put on his shirt.

You give the cat back to him praising his fashion sense mentally, then by following his instructions you pull him up by his right arm, he then wraps the same arm around your shoulder, resting the cat on his left while you hug his upper back and waist to keep him standing and balanced. 

' The gap is too close! ' you think to yourself. 

You try your best not to get too close to him more than necessarily but, "Oww..Y/N come just a bit closer" San hugs you closer every time you try to maintain a safe distance.

After a while, all 3 of you reach the entrance of the park. You release a big sigh.

' Thud ', San abruptly sits on the ground letting go of your hand and you seem to be the only one worried about his white pant, that he was wearing. 

'So reckless' you think to yourself.

"Ah I needed to sit for a bit" he replies with a goofy smile.

"Should I call a cab? We need to get that cat to a vet quickly" you ask him taking out your phone. 

"Oh yeah please do that"

"After that we'll take you to a doctor's"

"...."

You look at him, away from your phone as you hear no reply.  
  
He was petting the cat's stomach with his head hung down.

"I'm sorry Y/N for today. I totally ruined our date" he says in a tone filled with guilt.

' Well you did but for some reason I'm not mad ' you think mentally.

" The day isn't over yet....I mean we can still hang out at the hospital....th-the place doesn't matter as lo-long as we're together right?" this is not what you were planning to say, even though you meant what you said, stuttering in the process as you got nervous.

' Damn it, what the hell is wrong with me?!! ' you 're dying inside. 

You turn your back to him with your phone in hand, mentally killing yourself when you realize the number you dialed has received your call. You quickly put the phone in your ear as to avoid any reply San was going to give.

"HE-HELLO?" you accidentally scream out the word as if to make San know that you're busy.

' Never mind..it's not me if I don't make a fool out of myself ' you mentally accept your defeat.

After the call, you were hesitating on turning back when you hear, "I'll make it up to you Y/N! I have a new place in mind. Let's go there after we're done with the doctor" 

  
You turn back to see a smiley San pointing at the cat and him to imply what he meant by "We're", both his dimples popping out.

' It takes so little to please him ' you smile to yourself.

"But your leg?" You ask him worriedly.

"It's gonna be fine. I heal very quickly. It's not the first time I sprained my ankle" he says as a matter of fact and you don't know if you should be worried about him or praise him for injuring himself that many times.


	9. "It was worth my..."

_**[ At the vet ]** _

"The cat is fine now. But she needs sufficient rest and supervision" says the doctor.

"Yes I will make sure of that. But doc can you tell what caused the injury?" San asks with a worried expression.

"I think I should be the one asking you that,no?" the doc asks raising one of his brows and giving San a side eye.

"Oh no It's not what you think it is. She was already injured when i found her. I wouldn’t ever..wait is that what it is?" San clears the misundersating and raises another question.

"It seems she was hit by a blunt object and one of her legs has a previous injury too" the doctor says petting the stomach of the cat lightly.

"How pathetic" San says in an angry tone with his brows creased.

"Indeed.I've seen many cases of animal abuse, sad to say there are worse cases than this. At least one every day. Stray animals to pets all having the same fate" the doctor replies with a sigh.

"There also have been cases where someone actually beat up a stray by 'accident' then brought them here only because there were witnesses or because they were 'guilty' " adds the doctor.

"It's..."

"He's not lying doctor, he even fell into a hole and got injured trying to save the cat" you cut off San abruptly and reply, pointing at San's injured ankle.

"...."

"...."

The doctor and San both follows where your hand is pointing and an awkward silence falls between you guys as you look between the doctor and San only to slowly hang your head low and retrieve your hand to your side.

"Sorry I didn't mean to..."

"Thanks y/n" this time San cuts you off.

"Hmm...I belive you young man and sorry for suspecting you. I was just testing if you were being honest or not" the doctor clears his throat and replies diverting your and San's attention to him.

"So can I take the cat with me?" San asks curiously.

"Do you have a cat or any other pet?"

"No,I was thinking of adopting a cat just a few days ago. Good thing I found her. I'll adopt her" San replies brimming with enthusiam.

"I'm afraid you will not be able to take care of an injured cat since you’ve never owned a pet in general. I think she should stay and rest here for a few days and once she gets better I'll contact you" the doctor replies suggestively.

"Ofcourse doc. I'll leave my number here" San replies with a smile.

"Then. Let's go y/n. Ahh!!" All this while San was sitting on a chair but he seemed to have forgotten about his sprained ankle and stood up too fast.He was on the process of falling when...

"Got you" you caught him by his hand and exclaim as if you’ve made a century.

"...."

"...."

Another awkward silence...

"Do be careful young man" the doctor broke the silence with what seemed a faint smile on his face.

"Thanks again Y/N and sorry for causing you trouble" San replied with a boyish grin.

"It's nothing" you reply as you steady San and put his right arm around your shoulder as you hug his waist exactly like how you had held him up after pulling him out of the hole.

As soon as you steady him San limps forward and gets closer to the cat with you in tow.

"Get well soon kitty. I'll take you home in a few days" he lightly kisses the cat's bandaged forhead who was now asleep.

"Then We'll get going doc. See you in a few days" San says as he turns back with you and moves to the door.

"By the way you did a very good thing today, young man by saving and bringing this cat here. Your deed is praise worthy" the doctor exclaims proudly.

"It is something everyone should do. Helping innocent animals. I'm just glad I found her in time"

"Hmm.. take care of yourself too" the doctor replies pointing at San's ankle with his eyes.

"Would do. Then see you" San replies with a hand salute.

_**[ After the hospital visit ]** _

(It turns out San's sprain is a little bit serious this time. He had to wear an ankle cast and was told to be on complete rest for 2 weeks. Yet San still insisted on taking you "somewhere". But you didn’t budge.)

_* outside at the bench of a park near the hospital*_

"I've called a cab" you say to San turning at him to see his gloomy face.

"I'm sorry" he replies in a sullen tone not even looking at you.

"You’ve said it for the zillionth time. It's okay accidents happen" you try to console him.

"If only it hadn’t been for that hole"

"Still you did a good thing today by saving the cat"

"Yes for that you can say it was worth my ankle"

"Pfft" that last line kind of sounded funny so you burst out in laughter.

"Hahahahha" San also starts laughing because of you.

"Sorry I didn't mean to laugh at your misery" you say as you forcefully try to stop your laughter.

"I guess it was also worth my misery because at least it made you laugh" San replies not even trying to stop himself from laughing.

Siddenly you notice his smiling face, with dimples popping on both side of his cheeks, his smiling eyes, his giggles...they made your heart flutter. Even though today you guys couldn't go on a proper date you still had fun being with him. Felt so comfortable around him that you almost forgot the fact that he has been your crush for the past three years. The one who you couldn't even talk to normally before was now sitting beside you, laughing at his and your own silliness.

You didn't even realize when you stopped laughing and instead started observing his beaming face and so a faint smile carved itself on your lips.  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. "I've liked you for a while now"

* * *

"Y/N?" San's voice wakes you up from your slumber and you notice he's mimicking your posture, his right hand under his jaw supporting his face and a little smile follwing his gaze looking back at you.

You get embarrased.

"Ye- yes??" you straighten your posture and San follows you again.

"What where you looking at?"

"No-nothing! It's ju-just that your smile is very beautiful. I-I got kind of lost loo-looking at you" you stutter out of nervousness and embarrasment.

"...."

"Oh thanks. You're the first person to complement my smile" he scratches his head and replies shooting another shy smile.

'Really? I thought he'd be getting compliments about his smile everyday. He should get compliments everyday!' you think to yourself and take a mental note to complement him next time too..if there is a next time that is...

"Y/N I..."

*ring ring ring*

San was trying to say something but your phone call interrupts him.

"It's the cab. It's here" you take the call.

"Oh I can see it, it's over there" San spots the cab and gestures to the driver.

"I guess I need to borrow your shoulder again" San says with a guilty smile.

"You can borrow it anytime"

"You sure?" a smirk builds up on his face.

"Of course" you try to go along with and extend your hand to him as a gesture for him to take it and he does so. Again you hold him up by the waist while he "borrows" your shoulder and you two walk towards the cab. San gets in and you close the door, ready to bid adieu him.

"Then I guess I'll see you at school?"

"At school? Why? Aren’t you coming with me right now?" he asks, confused.

"What would I do at your house?" you blurt out.

"We're not going to my house though"

"Then?No, I'm not going with you anywhere. The doctor strictly forbid you to move around"

"We don't have to move around in the place where we're going. Will you please at least let me redeem myself for spoiling the day?" he pleads with his puppy eyes and...

"...."

"Ok then just for a bit" you give in.

 _ **[At the place]**_  
The cab drops you off at a shady looking place,infront of an abandoned warehouse.

"...."

"San? Are you sure we're at the right place?"

"Yes. Don't worry it only looks like this from outside. It's very arranged and beautiful inside. Let's go Y/N, It's my secret hideout" he urges you to move and you help him walk inside the "secret hideout".

'I mean....' you don't have anymore words or sentence left to say.

Inside the warehouse, there are four big mirrors attached to together in one corner, these are those kind of mirrors which one can find in a dance room.

  
An old sofa set is situated on the other side of the mirror, a lightstand as tall as you, a pair of broken piano and a guitar, a few rolling chairs, a table and chair set and many other things. But they are all very clean. Their color might've worn off a bit, but everything else looks spotless. It almost looks like someone lives here.

San pulled one of the swivel chairs near him and sat on it.

" Now I can move around freely" he says with a cheeky smile.But his smile falters when he notices that your still visibly confused.

"Ah sorry Y/N. Let me explain. I found this place a month ago by chance. The things you see here were already here all arranged but they were covered with white covers back then. I asked around a few people and most of them never heard of this place and some of them said this place has been abandoned for at least two years" he stops and another smile appears over his face.

" So I decided on making this place my secret hideout. I've been cleaning and fixing this place for three weeks now. I haven’t told my friends about this place yet. You're the first person I brought here" he says.

"Oh Thanks" you blurt out after hearing the last line then beat yourself inside your head.

'Dammit'

"Your welcome" san goes along with you and replies with a laugh.

"So what are we gonna do here?" you change the topic.

"Since we couldn't do anything today, I'm thinking.....of cooking for you" he says pausing a little in the middle.

"Oh.....wait what?!Why would you do that? We can order?"

"But I feel guilty for ruining today so i want to do something for you by myself"

"Still how will you cook? You can barely move and again how will you cook HERE?"

"Don't worry I've got that covered" he points at his right and you follow his hand to find a little kerosene stove.

"It was broken when I first found it and got it fixed. I've cooked on it before so I'm confident" he says with a smile.

"I haven't seen one of these before" you say being amazed.

"Y/N come here" he says as he goes near the stove strolling on his rolling chair, you follow him. He then shows you the food ingredients he had brought.

"What's your favourite food? I'll make your favourites"

"I'm not really a picky eater. But first thing, let me help you cook"

"No it's fine I got this!"

"No I insist. Besides if you bend down your gonna put pressure on your leg"

"But I-"

"No buts, if you don't let me help you then I'll leave"

"Ok you win"

You nod at him with a smile.

He gives you the job of getting all the utensils from the other side of the warehouse. You find a ramen pot, a pan, some spoons and chopsticks and bring them to him. You also find a small tool and sit down next to him.

"Did you bring these here?" you ask San while you help him clean the utensils.

"No these were also here from the beginning. I've used and washed these just two days ago. I think this place used to be a rendezvous of some people in the past" he replies while setting a pot on the stove and starting the stove.

"You come here often?"

"Yeah I've been learning how to cook to surprise a freind of mine"

"But why here? Why not at home?"

San kind of pauses at this question.

"It's ok if you don't wanna say anything. I'm sorry for prying"

"No It's fine. It's just that there's barely anyone at home. My parents are always away at work. Sometimes they can't even make it home in the weekends. I know It's lonely here too. But I'd rather be lonely anywhere else than be lonely at home. Weird logic I know" he gives out a forced laugh.

You don't know how to console him so you just keep looking at him.

He notices your gaze.

"It's all cool though my friends are always there for me and I'm gonna tell them about this place as a surprise this month" he says proudly.

"That's good"

"Enough about me now Let's talk about you. What do you wanna eat? And no I won't take 'Anything' for an answer" he says with a spoon in his right hand and both hands crossed together.

"I'm craving for ramen" you say hesitently.

"Ramen? Are you saying this because you want me to take it easy? Or do you not trust my cooking skills?" he asks with his head tilted.

"No no I'm being serious" as if to put more emphasis on your answer you wave both of your hands in the air saying no.

"...And also fried rice?" you say again putting your head and hands down together.

"Ok then it's decided" San says rasing his right hand along with the spoon in his hand.

'So cute' you giggle without him noticing.

"Let's get to work" following San's instruction you start the stove.

"The smell is too strong" the smell of the kerosene makes your face distorted with disgust.

"Here cover your nose with it and don't worry about me I got used to the smell" he hands you a clean handkerchief from his pocket.

"...."

"Oh we need oil. Can you bring me a bottle of oil from over there?" he points at a location on his left.  
There was a small and old wall cabinet there which you didn’t notice before. Just who made this place like this, it almost feels like it could pass as a dorm.You nod and go over there.

  
You see two bottles of oil on the upper shelf of the cabinet. You open the door of the shelf to take a bottle of oil but some envelops that were on the second shelf fall on you.

'These envelopes look familiar' you think to yourself while getting down to pick them up.

"!!!"

' These are those message envelops that went missing ' you scream inside your head and before you could comprehend the situation...

"I guess I'm busted" your previous shock gets interrupted by the new shock given by San who was now behind you still sitting on the chair. You didn't even hear when he strolled his way to you with the chair.

"...."

"...."

After an awkward silence, San beckons you to follow him to the stove as he himself makes his way over there with the swivel chair. You pick up the letters and the bottle of oil and follow him. He then slides another rolling chair over your and gestures you to sit. You do so and while sitting you suddenly notice San's ears which are brimming with the color red and you get more confused.

"I'm sorry Y/N. I hid something from you" San says as he opens the cap of the oil bottle. He then continues to prepare the food items while slowly opening up to you.

"I've liked you for a while now..." he says quietly.

Turns out he saw you for the first time when you were standing over his seat at the school with a letter in your hand.

"At first I wanted to tease you by stealing the letter. But then you came up with more letters and I wanted you to confess to me face to face that's why I stole your letters. But while doing so I didn't realize when I started observing you. You might as well call me as a stalker because I was looking for you every day at school whenever I had the chance. I'm sorry"  
he says as he starts cooking, his cheeks red as a tomato, avoiding eye contact.

"...."

"OH and I wasn't gonna hide this from you. I was planning on telling you about this today and I tried to tell you about it back at the bench outside the hospital but got cut off and later it slipped off of my mind...and I also forgot that I had kept those letters in that shelf and by the time I realized it, it was already too late" he further adds mildly looking at you.

"...."

'WHAT THE........ WHAT DO I SAY IN THIS KIND OF SITUATION?!' you were yelling inside your head which was full of thoughts yet mind was going blank each time you tried to open your mouth to say something.

You hide your face in your hands.   
' He read these cringey letters and he likes me. But wait I wrote eight letters just to confess to him. What if he thinks I'm clingy? Nevermind that but UGHH! WHAT SHOULD I SAY? HOW DO I REACT TO THIS?' your heart feels as if it's going to come out of your mouth any moment now.

"Hmm don't you have anything to say to me?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. "Will You Go Out With Me?"

* * *

"Thank you!" you blurt out finally your face still hiding between your palms.

"Huh?" you hear San say in utter confusion.

"I-I mean thank you for liking me back..I--I've never Im-imagined you would like me b-back. I mean I was n-not prepared for a situation like this! I'm sorry igonre me I don't know what I'm saying right now" after stuttering a bit you say the last line in one go, your face now out of your palms and slightly looking at San.

"Still I'm sorry for stealing your letters"

"I mean those were for you anyways actually I'm sorry for writing so many. I know it was too old school"

"NOT AT All.. In fact I liked them very much..I mean I've always kind of liked the idea of getting....love letters"   
he says as a matter of fact but falters saying the last two words.

"...."

"...."

An awkward silence follows after that, both of you absentmindedly look away.

"San?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you go out with me?like officially?"

'Wow how did I not stutter?and officially?what does that even mean? ugh why did I have to say it that way?' you mutter to yourself in your head.

"Officially? As in like a...couple?YES" he doesn't pause after the question and immediately says the last word as if answering his own question and a broad smile appears across his face.

"Oh" you get startled by his quick response and look at him and can't help but smile seeing his smiley face.   
At this exact moment the stench of something burning reaches your nose.

"Oh no" the fried rice was burning.

San hurriedly jumps into rescue the rice but it was too late. Fried rice was now....burnt rice.

"Ugh why am I like this?!! I ruined this too!! Awooo!!" San whines like a kid,a look of frustration over his face, left hand clenching his hair and right hand holding the spoon and he hits his head with the same spoon.......  
a bit too hard.

You quickly get up and start rubbing the spot where he hit himself.

"Why did you do that? Are you okay?" you ask him still rubbing his head.

He look up straight and you realize what you were doing and you were just about to retreat when he spoke up.

"I don't deserve your kindness I ruined everything today" he says as a matter of fact.

"Well we can still have ramen" you were taking you hand off of his hair when he takes your wrists and rolls his chair around to face you evenly.

"Why aren't you angry? At first I ruined our date then I bring you here and say I would cook for you then the secret and now I've even burnt the food and yet you're not even slightly annoyed?" he says sulking.

You free your wrists from his grip and hold his wrists instead and say," Well it's not like getting angry is gonna fix anything"

"But it's making me feel like trash" he seizes your wrists again.

"Why? And who says our date is ruined? We're technically still on a date and so far I've enjoyed being with you" now you seize his wrists and this 'who can seize whose wrist' continues.

"Really? Which part did you enjoy?"

"Well.." none of the events that took place today were appropriate to say enjoyable. What are you gonna say? You enjoyed pulling him out of the hole? Taking the cat and him to the doctors? 'Helping' him burn the food? Even though you didn't mind all the events that took place today, you still liked being with him today, yet you were out of words.

"See? Nothing"

"So what now you want me to get angry at you?" you ask me.

"Yes please yell your heart out at me" he says earnestly.

You again take you hands off of his and this time sit down grabbing two packets of ramen and signaling to San.

"I'd rather you make me ramen instead of me yelling at you for something that has already happened and you can't change" you say to him.

San looks at you with a pout.

"I thought you said you were gonna make it up to me. I'm giving you another chance" you mock him.   
He turns around with his chair and comes near the stove getting ready to make ramen.

"So are we official?" he says in a teasing tone that make you cringe at yourself. But you maintain your face, stand up, his face with a smirk following your movements. You then hold his face with your right hand and angle it on his left side and kiss him on the cheeks.

" I don't know, you tell" you add after the kiss and quickly sit down again, hoping that he would not notice your racing heart.

'HOW AND WHY DID I DO THAT?' you question yourself internally, surprised at your own self. All you know is that you wanted to get him back for all the teasings he put you through.

*Clang*

You get startled by the sound of the fallen spoon. You look up to see San turned to his left covering his face with both of his hands, his ears a shade of pink.

'What the?' you've never seen him get so flustered.

"Sa-"

"Y/N why- you-?" before you can finish calling his name his reply comes in half.

"pfft hahahaha" his flustered self was so unexpected to you that you can't help but start laughing.

"I didn't expect this from you Y/N. You're such a tease" he says peeking from between the palm of his hands.

"Now now focus here, don't end up burning ramen too" you say between laughing.

He hurriedly turns around to check the ramen bending down from his chair.

"I didn't realize you were this cute" you say as you pull on San's cheek, the very same one on which you planted a kiss just a while ago.

"You've gotten bold I see" he says giving you a side eye, his cheek still under your mercy and his ears turning yet again into a deep shade of pink.

You smile letting go of his cheek. Even though your heart was racing, you no longer felt anxious around him,rather felt comfortable.

Finally the food was ready. Both of you ate and then San decided to show you around the place. You insisted on pushing San's for him and after a quarrel he agreed to let you do so.   
It was already almost evening by the time you guys finished roaming around the place. You called a cab again and both of you got in. The cab is going to drop you off first then San. Inside the cab, it kind of got awkward again as you both were now "officially a couple" and you didn't know if you should say something or keep quiet.

"Y/N?" San breaks the silence.

"Hmm?" you look at him a bit startled after being in the silence.

"I like you" he says looking straight into your eyes.

'Thump thump thump' there goes your heart again.

You stare at him before saying, "I like you too"

He smiles showing his dimples then suddenly he clutches your hand that was resting on the seat between you and him. This movement makes your heart race even faster than before. Yet you don't move away your hand from his grip instead smile on your own looking out the window. He helds your hand until you reach your home. And this is how the day comes to an end.

_*Two weeks later*_

(you two exchanged numbers and since then have been texting each other)

**Messages**

**SANshine :**  
Meet byeol:)))

  
**You :**  
Ahdjdjdnjdkkdmddm so cuteT_T. You named her Byeol?? That's so preciousT_T

 **SANshine :**  
;}}

**You :**  
When's the housewarming party?

 **SANshine:**  
Soon. I'll let you know;))

  
**You :**  
What's with those emojis? 🙄

 **SANshine :**  
idk;)

**You :**  
Anyways send me more pics of byeol! 33

 **SANshine :**  
Only byeol's? ;} :(

**You :**  
Yes who else's🙄

 **SANshine :**  
Idk maybe someone called Choi San's?😒👀

**You :**   
Mr. Choi San will be gracing me with their presence tomorrow so no😏

 **SANshine :**  
Well then annyeongT_T

**You :**  
Wait wait I was just kidding🤣how is your leg? Are you sure you will be able to come tomorrow?

 **SANshine :**  
My legs are as healthy as a horse's😏

  
 **You :**  
Glad to know. Well then see you tomorrow bye😛

 **SANshine :**  
OK see you OFFICIALLY tomorrow👀

**You :**  
You!! You said you won't bring it up again. 😠

 **SANshine** 😤 **:**  
blame yourself for it you made me bring it up again with the way you're teasing me

 **SANshine😤 :**  
Y/N?? OK sorry sorry pls come back

**You :**  
I'm going to bed😴😤

 **SANshine😤 :**  
Okay see you tomorrow. Love u. Bye. Good night. Sweet dreams33

  
**You :**  
CHOI SAN!!fikfkdkfkfkkf good nightgb 😘 💘💣💬👁️👁️

**SANshine💜 :**   
**🙈🙉🙊**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE : Hello there. Thanxx for reading this far. It's almost been a year since I started writing this ff. It was supposed to be a one shot ff but as I kept writing I didn't know how or where to stop. The biggest twist of this "Twist" ff was that there wasn't any twist here at all. But the biggest twist for me was that I didn't know where the story was going. I didn't have anything planned for the plot. I wanted to give up at times. It felt draggy and too cringey to write ahead. Sometimes I got distracted by the music I added in the beginning of the chapter. (specially at the previous chapter.  
> Doyoung and Saejeong got me day dreaming) But I'm glad I didn't give up. This story first came to my mind because of a scene I had imagined. I've had a crush on a guy for many years. We used to go to the same elementary school. But I never confessed to him. Even after all these years I still have a crush on him. So I imagined San as him and y/n as me. And wondered what would've happened if I had confessed to him. Anyways thank you again for giving me your time. See you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read💜


End file.
